Into the Mind of Danny Phenton!
by Diamondcherries
Summary: The Fentons got Danny Phantom- amd his family? But the better question is, how does he get stopped? Watch as the classmates of our original Danny, the Fentons, and a few OCs, venture through th Phanyom Family's mind to gather answers. T for some memories.
1. chapter 1

**Pauli, Star, Violet, (one of my ocs, who is Paulina's little sis) Tucker, and Jack are in Danny's mind, Mikey, Dash, Kwan, and Maddie are in Sam's mind, Lester, Valerie, Amelia, Clay (the other oc, little bro of Dash) and Jazz. Also in this au, Danny was born in ancient Rome, and died. Of course, he got used to being a ghost, and Sam was going to ne burned for sorcery (she was an alchemist), and Danny saved her. Uncle Tuck is Tucker, who he had befriended when he accendentally killed him. He still acts the same.**

Star's pov

We entered Danny Phantom's mind, and was immediately put in a hall. Different doors were lined up, with numbers with that seemed to be dates?

"Huh, well this is different. Usually there are more doors. Whelp, let's go find his weaknesses." Jack said.

We opened a door that said 5/6/2017 and saw a… small girl? Or at least the back of her. "Daddy, why can't I go without Cujo? Do you not trust me? It's only Tokyo!" She whined, in the now apparent speakers. She's in Tokyo? And why is she calling Phantom Daddy? Kinks? Unknown reasons? And just why does Violet look shocked to hear her voice?

Hehe.

"You know why. Ever since last year's annual Prank War, Cujo took a liking to you. He just wants you to be safe, because he's now taking you in as part of his obsession, and you're going to Tokyo the long way, I would want someone to talk to." Danny Phantoms voice came through the speakers.

The girl turned around and her face was made clear. She had dark blue eyes and raven hair. She had pouty lips and wide eyes. Some gasped at her appearance, mainly Violet and Paulina. "Don't laugh at me! Anyway, did Momma have a nightmare last night?" She asked, seemingly curious.

"What would make you think that Elle?" Phantom's voice said uncertainly. "Cause when I have a nightmare, I call out Daddy too." Many people (Paulina mainly) cried out in shock. Violet only chuckled.

Tucker looked smug, for some reason.

"C'mon Dad, I know that you have been skirting this question for some reason. Did she? Cause if she has, she's been having them a lot lately."

The room was steadily growing colder.

"Um, well, uh. Erm. Why does my daughter grow up so fast? Uhhh?" He was very troubled.

"Momma was not having a nightmare. She was- how do I say this- um, screaming with pleasure? You are way to young to know this so, take time to figure these things out, ok? It took me and Sam a few decades to figure every thing out that way. And as you know, we are clueless ghosts, which is why it took 2 centuries for me to even consider that I might just be in love with her. And that was only because… I'll finish it later." She giggled at that.

"But why was she calling you Daddy?

"You know damn well why so stop acting like you haven't talked to Uncle Tuck in a week, because you saw him yesterday. Any other questions?"

"Yeah but- uh. We- Never mind, it's weird."

"Weird for Daniel 'Clueless-Bighead-That-Can't-Realize-Anything-Unless-Told-So' Phantom? I don't believe you. Tell me."

" Well you know Violet? Paulina's little sister? You know how I've been hanging with her? Well.. I... Ithinkshessupercuteandamazingansmhear-tbeatsfastereverytimeIseeher!!"

"Oh you like her? What do you like about her?"

"Well, she goes to the animal shelter every week, and has 9 various sick cats and dogs. She hates the color purple and whenever she sees it her nose crunches up in this really cute way, and she always gets this look on her face- like when Uncle T calls himself a ladies man- whenever a boy flirts with her. She hates driving because she has the most terrible motion sickness. She has this little gleam in her eye whenever she sees a woman holding herself like she's been broken, and then when the news is talking about an increase in rapists going to jail, and a decrease of rape in general, and she cheers like she is never going to have a period again. She's super competitive, and will destroy you in any Mortal Combat game, and she has the power to some how look more gorgeous every day and somehow gets my cold dead heart pumping?"

Violet was flustered. Super flustered. Paulina was in big sis mode. She was ranting about how she knew that Ellie liked her, she's usually right about these things and why didn't Viv believe her when she said that Elle liked her?

"Hey! You didn't even answer my question!"

"Um- this is not a weakness, so we're leaving this room." Jack stuttered out.

They went to the next one, dated 10/2/1936

Another girl came up. But she was older, and was below Phantom. She looked a little winded, and sweaty? Oh no, is this what I think it is?

"HAHaahah!" the view started shaking, and as Phantom got away from the girl, everything was shown. She was half-naked, and laughing hysterically. She had had no pupils or irises, just a whole color, and it was amethyst. Short black hair spread across the ground, which seemed to be grass.

"No but seriously. We need to get an appropriate lair. We can't just fly around and live in Amity the rest of our afterlives. It's draining, especially since it changes weather. And if this little one has anything to do, it's to live an actual lair." She said, sitting up.

"But Sammy, we already have a lair, remember? It just needs redecorating. And besides, I can't just go home and stop fighting for a year. What will happen?" Phantom asked quietly.

"They don't even know you are fighting, cause you it when you're invisible. C'mon we both need you. You know that."

"I know, it's just that… we haven't gone to the Ghost Zone in… 2 centuries." He said, counting on his fingers, "Technically, speaking."

"But Danny, I can't exist with this! I love you, you know that, but I can't give birth in winter!! I need to go back to somewhere humid, somewhere wet! Surely your father would be fine with you going to the Ghost Zone, especially with me.

So this 'Sammy' can't survive in the winter, and that is her due date, and we are in the middle of a war. Wow cliché, much?

"Who says we have to go to the Ghost Zone?"

And then it ended? I guess we hadn't stayed to the end of a memory before. This was pretty short, though.


	2. I'm so SORRY!

I forgot about this story, until i got a follow and favorite from it.

The thing is, i was writing on mobile at that time, (which changes your perspective on how much you've actually written. It was hard to focus on writing in print layout, so i wrote in mobile mode.)

I was also _terrible_ at editing. That was basically the rough draft put through spell check.

However, now I mostly write on computer, (which is so much easier why was i so insistent about only using mobile _god_.)

But now that i remember this story, I'm gonna first, edit it, because i barely remember where i was trying to go with the plot. I think it had to do with,,,,,,,,

 _something_.

But anyway! Thanks for following and favoriting (? is that a word?) Sagittarius97. (Can i shorten your name to saggi in future chapters? i barely spelt that correctly.)


	3. Ch1: The Really Exposition-y Part

**I am leaving out the weird fuck ups i made to the Phantom's backstory and the OCs (for now) because they have no relevance to anything at all? They did have relevance in a different fic that I never posted but with the 90 day return policy on documents in , it is lost to time. (I vaguely remember a crazy french teacher and a generic plot premise of "GHosT ZOne FIelD Trip? But i'm secretly the daughter of the ghost king!1!1!1!1!". Did i mention it was from the pov of Dani? Well it was.)**

Star pov

Generally, Star always have an idea of what was going on around me, whether it be who made out with who or which dirty politician scumbag was the best to vote for. Apparently not this time around. Maybe she should pay more attention to English, Star thought. "Hey what the fuck is going on?" She whispered to Paulina, as Star subtly looked at the class, most of which were bustling around trying on weird helmet thingies. Yeah, Star is eloquent as fuck.

Paulina paused in filing her nails for just a second and looked around as well.

"Probably has something to do with the huge computer and the large helmet connected to it on Danny Fenton's head." She said with an amused and a slightly concerned note in her voice, though she won't admit it in public. "Star, I'm worried," she said, a joking tone taking hold. "Usually I ask you that question. What's happening?"

"Oh nothing, just crippling depression and anxiety about how the world is progressing. So, you know, the _usual_."

"Girls, please take your helmets, we're pressed for time." Mr. Lancer called out, with his flat tire voice."I'll help you with your hair if you help with mine." Paulina said, a finality in her voice that always comes with Star making a joke out of her mental state, which was honestly getting better. After everyone except Danny had a helmet on, Mr. Lancer started explaining what was happening.

"Today, we are exploring the mind, literally. Since Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are the ones that made the tech, they allowed us to use Danny here," he pointed at the sleeping boy. "Essentially, we will travel through his memories and beliefs and all his thoughts, or at least that's the theory of it. The Fenton's only experimented on ghosts before, so they wanted to compare data. Any questions?"

Unsurprisingly enough, Danny's girlfriend and bestfriend , Sam and Tucker, both simultaneously raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Manson?" He picked.

"How far in depth are we going into his mind? What is the point of this?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah why are we doing this? The most we'll do is learn about him and have some more blackmail on him for later, and if we wanted more of that, we'd just talk to him?" Paulina asked.

"There's an assignment on this, don't worry. At the end of the day you have to tell me what you learned about Mr. Fenton during this experience. Now Mr. Foley, what did you have to say?"

Tucker sighed, "What if me and Sam don't learn _anything_? And shouldn't we wake him up before we do whatever we're gonna do to him?"

"No, because it actually won't work with him conscious, and I was just about to say that you t2o would be the ones to help guide us through his mental state, considering the fact that you two know him the most."

"Now we're getting pressed for time, and we need start quickly, so prepare for a feeling akin to a small headache." Mr. Lancer warned right before he turned on the power.

Ȧ̷̶̬͚̤͎͈͙͉̬̻̹̥̹̳ͨ́̊͛ͬ̑̊̔ͯ͒̈́̀͠n̸̢̘̲̟͔̫͓̝̞̳̱͎͋ͮ̍͒ͥḍ̛̬̜̣̤͖͍̗̬͙̃̒̓̍̆̔̐͊̾ͥ̈̿ͦ̏̄͛̚͘͝ ̂̌̎͌̍ͥ͋̊̏̑̍̀̄͗͐̾͒͋̕͏͉̙̤̗̗͖̞̩̗̣̜̦ṫ̨̩̻̯͎̬͖̻͇͐͑̽̋͑̇̔̃ͪ́͟͟h̴͔͍̦̫͕̳̘̮̩̹̱ͣ̅̈́̑̃̐ͧ͗̓̓̑̓̀ͭ͢ē̴̶̷̖͕͇̝͈̯̯̟̥̮͙͉̦̬̺̳̦ͩͮ̀̿̀͠n̸̡̻̱̪͇͎̈̏ͭ͘ ͦ̐͛ͮͦͩ͏͏̨̱̥͚̝͍̤͕͔e̊̃̓̉ͫ́͛̔͂̆̆ͥ̇͏̴̷̣̪͖̻̺͓̫̣̪̟̮͡͡ͅͅv̷̸̝̼̯͖̿ͫ̌͆̐̍ͭ̇̎ͩ̀̏̚̕e̷̢̢͆̓̇͂̇͊̾̎̄̚̕͏̘͚͈͕̖͔̞̯̙̺̝̦͎̯ͅr̾͛ͩ͗̆ͪ͂́̈́̈̅͂͛͏҉̯̗̳̭͇̻͖͍͚y̭̥̭͖̻̗̬̠͖̖͓̯̘ͨ̇ͦͤ͋̂̀́͘̕ͅͅt̥̪̪̤͖̝͆̃̌̀̎͘͡͠ĥͬ̔ͪ̈́̃ͦͣ̂ͦ͊ͬͮ̔͌̎̚͏̠̻͎͈̬̥̳̝̭͇̱̕͜ͅi̷̛͔̞̳̮̙̪̬̖͚̩̯̪̖̍̓̓̀͘͡nͪͤ̊ͦ̈̔̅ͪ̃̈́̇̄̏ͪ͂̈͐ͧ҉͉͖̙͈͉̙͈̯̜̺͙͇̙̗͇͎̗͟g̶̡͔̯̺̱̟̝̗̝̭̪̼͎̥̯̥̣͚͚ͨ̿̎ͦ̈́͂͆ͦ̿̿̊͢ ̴̛̙̦̫̱̥̫͎̦̹̭͆̓ͦ̓ͮ͊̓̉̀̈́̏ͤ̽͠ẉ̢̠͈̯͖̱͓̝̬̣͈͈̹̍ͩ̈́ͩͭ̂̽̃̽̌ͤͧ̀͜͞ͅe̷̷̛̙͙̯̫̪̘̦̗̗̭̼̼̩̹͙̓̈́̅͋ͯ̋̇̑ͬ͂ͫ̐͗̌̀n̶̰̘̰̯̝̮ͬ̃ͧͦ̓̏̃͒͟͞͝ţ͈̩̹͍͖͇̫̳̩̹̅̆͌̇̆̽͐̓̃̿ͨͣͣͦ̿̃̏ͩ̚͘͜͟͝ ͭͪ̒ͬ̄̍ͬ̚҉̻͎̪̟̀͘b̸̧̫͓̟̼̗͔͙̞̣̏̓ͤ̓͊͐ͥ̍̋ͦ̋̿ͯ̇̚͝l̨ͤͨ̍ͪͬ͌̋͂̈ͩ͆̒͑̉̚͞͏̩͇̦̥͕̞̠a̱͙̥̜̙̖͇͓̯̙̻̼̯͍͓̥͕͕͌͒̓͗͒̐̉̇͂͆̆̑͌̀́͞ͅc̴̸̡̫͓̩̟̙̲̻ͧ́̎̐͌̒ͥͧͯͣ͡k̷̵̡̰̼̱̣̰̼̼̭͖̘͔͙̳̠̣͚̞͔ͮ͊͋͗̋́͝.̡̧̛̺͈̫͎͎̘̤͕̝̿ͪ̾̅̈́ͣ́̽ͯ̑̄ͦͫ̋̌̎͐̀͝

̨̮͔̗̤̫̝̩̙͇̯̠̮͔̭̭̟̘̺̪̂̽͆̾̃̌ͣ̉̀̚͘͠

 **Did i ever mention i love the small community in the DP fandom that have loads and loads of headcanons for the a-list? Well here are some of mine, in my own fic! That's right fuckers!**

 **Hey! Saggi97! Look! I updated really fast,better than my previous updating schedule, which was post the first chapter then cry at the thought of continuing it! Also,,,, it's 5 am stop judging mien excitement,,,,,,,,,, i can feeeeeeel it in my eyesssssssss**


End file.
